


Danger 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Danger 2

There are a lot,  
Of things Clint had decided,   
Not to do when,  
He joined Shield.   
One was to have a family.   
It would be a liability. 

Any dreams he had,  
Were evaporated,   
When he became an assassin.  
His whole life was full the following things.   
Blood and corpses. 

Any hopeof normalcy,   
Was gone when he became an orpjan.  
His life was never normal after that.  
He was lonely.   
The circus was interesting,   
But full of crime. 

His life was constantly,   
In danger.   
He had no money,   
So he became a mercenary.   
Who killed for money.   
It was good.  
He became somewhat rich,  
Due to the jobs he had taken. 

Danger is what he liked.   
It kept people away.   
No attachments.  
People are afraid of danger.  
They avoid it.  
Clint becomes a walking danger.


End file.
